


Forever and Always (Larry)

by Plas95



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2017-12-31 19:11:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1035370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plas95/pseuds/Plas95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mistake. That's what Louis made, it was a big one. He lost the love of my life because of that one mistake. He loves Harry, but he loves someone else. Louis messed up. Now, he works as a teacher in America. He has kids, four kids. Two are his own, and two are Harry's. Harry didn't want to help with Louis with his kids, and when he got some girl pregnant, he told her that he didn't want them. How did all this happened? Read and find out. Maybe Harry and Louis will get back together.. Maybe Harry will become the father that he was suppose to be. Maybe..</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Cover by rebeccaloveable266 on Wattpad. 

 

 

 

Louis sat in his hotel room, he had just gotten a call from Eleanor. She just told me something that will change my life completely. Some thing that was a one time drunk thing, changed his life. And it changed many other people's lives.

"I'm pregnant, Louis. They are yours. I don't want them, but if you do, I won't get an abortion." She boredly told him over the phone.

"Of course I want them, Eleanor!" Louis shouted, how can someone even have the nerve to ask Louis that? Louis would take care of his children. They are his responsibilities and he loved them already, even if he was just informed about them.

She sighed loudly. "Fine. Okay. Whatever. I'm almost three months and I'm already fat." She complained. Louis rolled his eyes at how annoying this girl was.

Louis took a deep breath. "I'll be over their tomorrow.. I need to talk to Harry about this." He cautiously told Eleanor. She mumbled a 'K.' and hung up.

Now all he had to do was tell his boyfriend. He would have to tell Harry that he cheated on him, well, they broke before Louis slept with her, so that isn't cheating, right? But how is he going to say that on the day they broke up, he slept with someone and got her pregnant? How will he take it? Will he stay, or will he leave? Louis needed Harry in his life, in their lives. Louis wanted the younger lad to be their other father and his husband, but will he want that?


	2. Chapter One.

August 25, 2013

Louis nervously called his boyfriend as he sat on his bed. He was terrified that Harry wouldn't want anything to do with Louis or his children. He took a deep breath when he heard Harry greeting him on the other end of the phone. "Harry?" Louis asked, wanting to get straight to the point. He needed to tell his lover this before he chickened out.

"Yeah, Lou?" Harry asked, seeming worried that his boyfriend was sounding strange, just something in Louis's voice sounded different, like he was scared.

"Harry, I love you, remember that." Louis whispered, stalling what he was suppose to be doing and saying. He took a deep breath and fiddled with the covers on the bed.

Louis heard rustling through the phone "I love you too, BooBear. What's wrong?" Harry asked, getting more and more concerned. 'Okay Louis, just tell him, he loves you.' Louis told himself. "Louis? Babe, what's wrong?" Harry asked again. He knew that Louis loved him, but he didn't know why Louis was acting like he was.

"Can you come to my room?" Louis asked, feeling as if it would be better to tell Harry the good, or bad, news in person,

"I can't do that, BooBear. My legs are sore and we aren't allowed to leave our rooms, just tell me what's going on." Harry begged, sitting up in his seat and leaning against the headboard of the bed.

Louis let out a shaky breath before speaking. "Eleanor called me earlier..." He slowly started.

"Oh.. What did she say?" Harry asked, covering himself back up because his cover fell down a bit and he was getting a tad cold.

"Remember when we fought a few months ago and split for a few days?" Louis carefully asked Harry. He closed his eyes and waited for a response.

"Y-Yeah" Harry whispered, that was the worst week of his life. He didn't have his BooBear with him.

"That night, I got really drunk..." Louis continued. He heard Harry gulp and take a deep breath.

 

"L-Louis, please don't tell me you, please say you didn't!" Harry pleaded through the phone. He had a bad feeling about what Louis was going to tell him and he didn't know if he could handle it.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Louis cried, falling back on the bed. He made a mistake, and now he has to take responsibility for what he did.

"Its.. Its okay, Louis.. Its fine." Harry whispered, trying to stay strong, but his voice failed him. He felt tears in his eyes before feeling a single tear fall down his cheek. 'Its okay, Harry.' He told himself. 'He just slept with her.. That's it.'

"No it isn't Harry, she doesn't want them, I'm-" Louis started off again, but only to be interrupted by Harry. "Woah, wait! Them?!" Harry asked. Was Eleanor pregnant? "-She's pregnant, Harry." Well, that answered his question. He was silent for a while before sighing loudly, "So, we broke up for a DAY and you fuck someone?" He asked, a little harsher than he meant it to sound. But he was pissed. They broke up over something minor for a day, and Louis cheats on him and didn't even have the balls to tell Harry until now?

"I'm sorry, Harry. I was drunk, she was there." Louis tried explaining as he cried hard into the phone, but Harry was having none of it. "And now I have to quit the band.." Louis whispered, resting his head on the headboard of the bed.

"What?! Why? Louis you don't have to!" Harry yelled. If Louis quit, then the band would suffer.

"Harry, I have two kids to look after, I can't do that while I'm touring." Louis told Harry, trying to get him to understand why he was doing this.

"Your parents can raise them, Louis! If you quit, we lose money!" Harry yelled into the phone and threw a pillow across the room. 'Money' Louis thought. 'All Harry wants is money.'

"Harry, I'm not having someone else raise my kids!" Louis yelled. He really didn't know why Harry was being so selfish.

"I'll help you raise them if you stay in the band, Louis. We can talk to Simon, we can hire someone to watch them! You can't leave us! You can't leave me!" Harry tried to convince Louis, but Louis was dead set on not having someone else raise his children.

"Harry, I can't raise a baby while I'm on tour and I'm not letting someone else raise them! I just thought I'd call to tell you, you are my boyfriend and I was wondering if you'd want to be their other father? To help me raise them? You can still tour, but I won't we'll go to all of the concerts we can if you want to be in our lives.." Louis told him, fiddling with the covers some more as even more tears fell from his eyes and rolled down his cheeks.

"You want me to help you raise them? With you?" Harry asked, sounding as innocent as he could.

"Yeah, as their father, my husband..." Louis whispered, hoping that Harry would get the hint that he was ready to take the next step in their relationship.

"Husband?" Harry questioned, turning the tv on to some random news channel.

'Yeah.. I want to marry you, Harry." Louis whispered, looking down at the white covers that he was sitting on.

"Louis, I'm too young to get married and have kids, I'm only 19." Harry calmly stated, watching the news about how some little kid was abducted from his home.

Louis squeezed his eyes shut as he felt and heard his heart shatter into a million pieces. "I understand, Harry." He whispered, letting more tears stream down his face.

"Lou. I'd love to be your husband and their father." Louis smiled widely, 'he wants to be with us.' Louis thought "If you stay in the band." Harry continued. 'oh.. never mind.'

"Harry, I-" Louis tried saying before Harry interrupted him. 'Look, Lou. This band means everything to me" Harry told Louis. "-My kids mean everything to me! I'm not letting them down! I'm going to be there for them!" Louis argued back. He really couldn't believe that they were having this argument.

Harry laughed, fucking laughed. "Its not my fault that you wanted to be a whore for a night, fucked a slut and got her pregnant. Its your fault that you have to ruin the band! Just give them away or get rid of them!" That hurt Louis, more than anything else would have. Harry ripping his heart out would have been less painful.

"I'M NOT GIVING THEM AWAY AND I AM NOT GETTING RID OF THEM!" Louis yelled into the phone as angry tears fell from his eyes, causing Harry to laugh again.

"If this is how you act, I wonder what your kids are going to act like." Harry snickered, loving how angry he was making Louis.

"Don't bring my kids in this!" Louis begged, causing Harry to laughed again.

"And why not?" Harry asked between his laughs.

"They have nothing to do with this!" Louis whispered.

"Yes they do. Those mistakes are going to ruin the band." Harry told Louis. 'Mistakes?' Louis sadly thought. How can someone who said that they loved you say something so horrible about your children?

"Do not talk about my kids like that!" Louis sternly told Harry.

"Just did, babe." Harry said, still laughing. Louis used to love Harry's laugh, but now, he was seriously hating it.

Louis clinched his fist. "If you don't shut up, I swear to God, I'll beat the hell out of you!" He threatened Harry. He was angry and Harry's constant laughing at him and hating on his children was not helping one bit.

"Oh, really?" Harry asked. "Your short, weak arse couldn't even hurt me. Your kids are going to be just as weak as you are! Bratty and Spoiled!" Harry told Louis as he began to laugh again.

Louis clenched his jaw. "I will fucking kill you, Harry!" He threatened.

Harry laughed again, "With what? Your gay sense of fashion?" He snorted.

That made Louis cry out even more. "Fuck you, Harry!"

"You already did!" Harry said as he continued laughing.

"I don't know why I even thought about you being a father to my kids.. You're just a jackass." Louis whispered, wiping his cheeks free from tears.

"That's because no one wants your kids, their own mother doesn't want them, why would I?" Correction, that hurt Louis more than anything.

Louis cried, Harry's right. No one, other than Louis, wants to be there for those kids. "Why do you hate them? They never did anything to you." He quietly asked through the phone.

"Louis, stop crying. You are acting like a baby. I don't hate your kids, I hate you.-" I hate you "-You broke my heart, you fucked up the band. I hate you." Harry calmly told Louis after he stopped laughing.

"Harry! I said that I was sorry! I made a mistake! I'm not perfect!" Louis cried out, standing up and walking to his bathroom.

"I know you aren't perfect! You are far from perfect." Harry spat at Louis.

Louis looked at his appearance in the mirror and cringed. He looked horrible. "I don't care if you hate me, just please, please don't take it out on my kids. The worst thing that can happen to a person is someone hurting their kids and them hurting the one's they love. I know I hurt you, I know you hate me now, but you have to understand that I had to save them. Eleanor wanted to kill them! I had to save my kids, even if it meant that I lose you in the process." Louis told Harry as he wiped his cheeks again.

"She can still get them aborted since you aren't with her right now. And she should." Harry told Louis. He turned the tv off and listened to Louis cry, but oddly enough, he didn't care.

"She won't do that. And she shouldn't do that!" Louis whispered, hoping that Eleanor wouldn't do something like that.

Harry laughed again. "Its nice to know that you love two mistakes more than you love me."

"If you had to choose between the guy you love and your career or your kids, you'd have to be heartless to not choose your kids. I was praying that you'd be here for us, but that is an unanswered prayer." Louis sadly told Harry as he sat on the toilet.

"Louis! We've been together for three years! And you chose them over me? They aren't even born yet!" Harry yelled, getting even angrier by the second.

Louis sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "How would you feel if your parents gave you up so they could be together?" He asked Harry.

Harry laughed, for like the billionth time that night. "My parents are divorced-" Louis cut him off this time. "But they didn't give you up! You still see them and talk to them! They didn't abandon you like you are wanting me to do with my kids!" Harry stayed silent and Louis sighed before continuing. "I'm on my own here, Harry."

Harry sighed and stood up off of his bed, walking around his room. "If we hire someone to raise them, like a nanny, we can stay together, we can make this work."

Louis shook his head. "Harry, I am not hiring someone to raise my kids."

"Then you are on your own buddy, I'm not quitting the band or ruining my career to help raise someone else's kids with a cheating boyfriend that I don't know if he'll stay faithful." Harry told him, grabbing an ice cold beer from the mini fridge in his room.

"I made one mistake, Harry.-" "And that mistake ruined your life, I'm not letting it ruin mine!" "-If that's how you really feel, Harry, then don't worry about it. Don't worry about us. I'm leaving in the morning and I'm moving, so you won't find me or my 'mistakes'." Louis spat into the phone.

Harry sighed and took a long gulp of his beer. "I can't stop you from leaving and raising them, can I?" He asked.

That is the stupidest question ever. "No. You hate me and my kids, the only way that I'll stay in your life is if you agreed to be their father, but you won't do that unless I stay in the band and you have no responsibilities with them and that isn't going to happen."

"Fuck, Louis! I'm 19! I'm too young to be a father!" Harry yelled, drinking some more of his beer.

"So am I, I'm 21 and I'm going to be raising twins by myself! Why can't you just put your career behind you for a minute? You won't always be famous! I want you to be here to protect me, to protect us! I need you, Harry. I will love you, Harry, forever and always." Louis shouted through the phone.

"I'm sorry Louis. I can't do that. Goodbye, Louis. Have fun raising those kids." With that, Harry hung up leaving Louis to cry and pack. He left early the next morning without anyone but his managers and Eleanor knowing. He moved away never to see or speak to the love of my life again for a little over five years.


	3. Chapter Two.

February 1, 2019

 

"Daddy!" Louis's, now, five year old son, Edward, yelled. Louis looked up from his phone, "Yeah, bud?" His twin sister, Darcy, elbowed him in the side. "Daddy, is mommy going to be at our birfday?" Edward asked. Louis told them about Eleanor last year when they asked why they didn't have a mommy. It was a sad day in the Tomlinson household.

Louis took a drink of his coffee and looked around. "No, buddy, probably not." He smiled a sad smile at his two kids. "Daddy?" His little girl asked. Louis looked up at her, "Yeah, love?" "Who is Harry?" Louis froze. Harry. He hasn't told them about Harry. The thought of him brought tears to Louis's eyes. Harry, he moved on. He started dating Nick not even a month after Louis left. Nick asked Harry to marry him last month, so he's engaged. Knowing that Louis could be replaced so easily hurt. He guessed that Harry never really loved him. What's really sad, is that Louis hasn't been with anyone since Harry. That's five and a half years without being with someone. "I'm sorry daddy." Louis looked up at his little girl who was wiping the tears off of his cheeks. "Its okay, Harry, he.. he was one of daddy's friends.. How do you know his name?" She looked to her brother, who spoke up. "You were calling him in your sleep.. You said 'No, Harry.' and 'Nick' and 'I love you'. Was he your boyfriend?" Yeah, they know Louis likes guys. Louis nodded and looked around the coffee shop.

"Daddy! Look!" His little girl pointed to the crowd of people who just walked in the shop. "He has curly hair!" Louis looked over and saw Harry and Nick. Harry looked at him, their eyes met, and Harry laughed, shook his head and ordered his food. He still hates Louis, or so Louis thought. "Daddy... you are crying again..." Louis looked up at his concerned kids and smiled. "I'm okay, baby." They nodded and finished their muffins.

"Dad, can we go to the park?" Edward asked as we threw they trash away, just Louis's luck, the trash can was by Harry and Nick. He smiled and picked Edward and Darcy up. "Since its your birthday, I guess we can.." They giggled as Louis walked down the street to the park.

They played for about 30 minutes before he felt someone sit beside him. "I'm a fan, you know." She started, Louis looked over to her, she had to be in her early 20's. "When you left, Harry took it pretty hard." Louis scoffed and rolled his eyes. "He did, he really did. A week after you left, he got drunk and we, well, yeah.." Shlooked around, like she was looking for someone, Louisaze and saw two kids playing with his children. "He kept saying your name while we did it." The poor girl looked like she was going to cry. "I lost my virginity to someone who was saying someone else's name." Louis pulled her into a hug and let her continue. "I called him when I found out that I was pregnant." Louis froze, she lifted her head up. "He said that he didn't want them, and to get rid of them, or not say that they are his. He, he said that he can't risk losing his career. He is so selfish!" Louis looked over at the four kids playing on the slide. "My parents died right after I found out that I was pregnant. I've been alone for five years!" Louis pulled the girl back into his chest and let her continue to cry. "I have no one to raise them, Louis!" Louis looked down at her. "I have cancer. Its not genetic, so they are okay, but I'm dying, and I have no one to watch them. I don't want them to go to a foster home or something... I don't know what I'm going to do." She started crying again. Louis looked over at the two sets of twins and back at the crying single mom in my arms. "You can live with us. I'll help you." He told her. 'I'm not going to be like Harry and not take any responsibility.' He thought to himself.

~Back at the coffee shop before Louis and the kids left.~

"Harry, baby, its your BIRTHDAY and you want to go to a coffee shop?" Nick asked. "Yeah, Nick, I heard that they had good coffee..." the truth is, the only reason why Harry wanted to go was because he thought that he saw Louis as he was walking by. They walked in and there he was, looking as good as ever. His kids look just like him.

"Daddy?" Harry heard a little girl, who he was guessing was Louis' daughter. "Who is Harry?" Harry froze. "I'm sorry daddy." The little girl apologized. "Its okay, Harry, he.. he was one of daddy's friends.. How do you know his name?" Louis asked. "You were calling him in your sleep.. You said 'No, Harry.' and 'Nick' and 'I love you'. Was he your boyfriend?" the little boy, who Harry guessed was Louis's son, asked. Harry saw Louis nod, then the little girl said something and pointed at Harry. Louis turned around and their eyes met. Harry laughed at how this turned out and ordered his food before sitting down beside Nick, by the trash cans ew, and waited for their food to come.

"That guy looks like Louis." Nick said, sipping on his coffee. Harry nodded. "Yeah, he does." He whispered and looked around the room.

"Why did he leave the band?" No one, but Harry, management, Eleanor and their families, knows why he left. Harry shrugged and drank some of his coffee. "Have you talked to Louis since he left?" Nick asked. Harry shook his head as Nick continued to talk. "Louis is so selfish. He ruined the band, and your career!" He exclaimed. Harry just stayed quiet. Louis didn't ruin anything. He's just being a dad, unlike Harry. He's doing what he thinks is the right thing to do, unlike Harry. He's brave, unlike Harry. They ate their food in silence. "I'm going to the loo." Harry looked up and saw Nick leave the table. A few minutes later, Louis and his kids came by and threw their trash away. "Dad, can we go to the park?" the boy asked. "Since its your birthday, I guess we can.." They have the same birthday as Harry. That made Harry smile. The kids giggled and they walked out of the shop down to the park.

"Hey, baby, you okay?" Harry turned and saw Nick behind him.

 

"Yeah, I'm fine." Harry smiled. It was fake, but Nick didn't notice, he never noticed, unlike Louis, Louis always noticed. "Lets go for a walk?" Harry suggested, causing Nick to sigh, "I guess." Nick grabbed Harry's hand and they walked down to the street until they reached the park. Harry saw Louis with some girl, who looks way too familiar, hugging.

"Darcy! Edward!" Louis's two kids ran to him. "Mary-Anne! Eric!" The girl yelled, two kids, the same age as Louis', ran to her. They talked for a while and walked down the road. He moved on. He's with someone. He's with a girl. He moved on, or so Harry thought.


	4. Chapter Three.

"Hello?! Louis? LOUIS!? DAMMIT! LOUIS? Are you there? LOUI-?" Nick yelled into the phone. "What happened?" Louis forced himself to say, barely whispering.

"He...There-They-" Nick started to sob on the phone, not being able to stop crying as he spoke. "I'm so so sorry, Louis! Its my fault! I'm so sorry.. He.. He was.. He was walking to his car an-and some drunk guy, he hit him and he's he's bleeding! OHMYGOD! There is blood everywhere.." Nick cried into the phone, completely terrified as he watched his best mate and secret lover laying on the cold, hard ground, completely lifeless. Louis's eyes began to water even more, if that was even possible. "Louis, the ambulance just got here. They ar-are taking him to the hospital." Nick choked out. Louis nodded, even though he knew that Nick couldn't see him.

"I'll be there as soon as I can. Make sure my baby is alright." Louis barely chocked out. Nick agreed and hung up.

"Lou? Louis, where are you?" Eleanor called as she walked into his and Harry's flat. "Lou? Whe-Oh my gosh, what happened?" She asked when she saw Louis frantically walking around the room, pulling his hair and mumbling 'My baby, my poor, poor baby!'.

"Take me..Take me to the hospital." Louis told her, his blood shot eyes starring into her curious one's. She nodded without question and helped him to the car before driving to the nearest hospital. Louis sat in silence, staring out the window and praying to any god that was out there, begging for his boyfriend to make it.

 

 

Nick stood in the waiting room of the hospital, pacing back and forth. "This is my fault, I told Harry that it would be okay, I kissed Harry, its my fault that he was hit. He was just trying to go home and talk Louis into staying with him. But I can't help it, I'm in love with him. I'll always be in love with him. Now he's in surgery. The doctors are trying to keep him alive. His brain, it was hit really hard, he has a concussion. Its all my fault!" He mumbled to himself as he pulled his hair, causing some of it to fall out.

It was Nick's fault, partially anyways it was also Harry's, but Nick wouldn't let Harry leave when he wanted to. Nick told him that Louis would be okay with him and Harry being together. Now he's hurt, he might not live. Nick might have lost the love of his life and he really hoped that Harry was okay. Nick didn't think that he would live if Harry didn't make it through this surgery.

"NICK!" Louis shouted to the man his boyfriend was secretly seeing. 'Fucking Nick, fucking hospital.' Louis thought to himself. "NICK!" he shouted again.

"I'm so sorry, Louis." Nick whispered when Louis was in front of him.

"What happened? Is my baby okay?" Louis frantically asked, not caring if he was making a scene. He just needed to know if his Harry was okay. That's the only thing that mattered to him at the moment.

"He was walking to his car, and he wasn't paying attention, and some drunk idiot hit him, he-" Nick began before Louis grabbed Nick's collar. "WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU LET HIM WALK OUT IN FRONT OF A CAR, YOU IDIOT!" Louis yelled in Nick's face. "-I tried to stop him, now stop yelling!" Nick told him, sighing a bit. "Just tell me that my baby is okay, if he isn't I swear, you will be a patient at this damn hospital! And that's not a threat! That's a promise!" Louis promised him, narrowing his eyes at Nick and dropping his hands from Nick's shirt.

"He's in surgery right now, I don't know what's going on with him... I'm sorry." Louis just nodded and walked to an uncomfortable, plastic chair, taking his seat in it.

Louis sat there, in that chair, for several hours, not moving an inch and barely breathing. Liam, Niall, and Zayn are all in different countries and they won't be able to fly down for a few days. Harry's mum and sister never even came here, and they won't be here for a few days as well. So its was just Louis, his baby, and the guy he's cheating on Louis with. He so want to kill Nick, but like they say, it takes two to tango..

 

 

"Any one here for a, Mr. Styles?" a brown headed nurse called out as she entered the room. Louis and Nick both shot up and ran to her. "I'm his boyfriend, Louis Tomlinson!" She gave Louis a strange look.. 'Stupid homophobe.' He thought. "I'm his, well,-" Nick began, not really knowing what to call himself. "Mate, he's his best mate, Nick Grimshaw." Louis interrupted, not even wanting to hear Nick's voice.

"Well, Mr. Tomlinson, Mr. Grimshaw, Mr. Styles, he" the nurse said as she flipped through her clipboard, looking for the correct sheet. After about thirty agonizing seconds, she looked up at the two with sympathetic eyes. "I'm sorry, boys, it looks like Mr. Styles didn't make it through his surgery." She sadly told them.


	5. Chapter Four.

May 3, 2019, Harry and Nick's Wedding

 

Harry stood in his little room in the church. Today was the day that he was going to marry Nick.. He took a deep breath and fixed his bow tie for the third time. "You look lovely.." Harry's mum whispered as she walked in the room. She stood next to Harry and smiled a teary smile. Harry looked at her and smiled. "Thanks, mum.." He told her as he pulled her in for a hug. "I'm so nervous.." He whispered, causing his mum to chuckle. "You're suppose to be nervous!" She told him and fixed parts of his suit. "Are you ready to walk down the isle?" She asked, linking her arm with Harry's.

Harry smiled widely as he and his mum made their way to the main room. "I can't believe that my baby is growing up.." Anne whispered, letting a few tears fall from her eyes. "Mum..." Harry groaned. "You're gonna make me cry.." He chuckled. Anne rolled her eyes and took a deep breath, as did Harry, as the doors opened and everyone looked back at them. Harry smiled as the music began to play and they slowly walked up to Nick. Harry smiled widely when he saw his future husband standing up at the alter, looking as beautiful as ever. He looked around and saw all of his old band mates and friends from when he was apart of the band. He continued to search for his ex boyfriend and ex best friend, frowning a bit when he didn't see Louis anywhere. He really wished that Louis would be here for his special day. 

Anne gave Harry to Nick and kissed his cheek. "Good luck." She whispered before going to her seat and wiping her eyes with her tissues. Harry turned to Nick and took his hands. "You look beautiful." Harry whispered. Nick nodded and mumbled a 'yeah, thanks.' Harry didn't think much about it because he thought that maybe Nick was nervous. The wedding proceeded and they said their vows, Harry saying that Nick saved him when he was hurting the most and Nick saying something about how hot he had always thought that Harry was. Harry, along with every one else, chuckled because they thought that Nick was joking. Harry was disappointed when he found out that Nick was being serious. He shook it off and they continued with the wedding.

During the reception, Nick and Harry cut their cake, fed each other, said their speeches and had the first dance before Nick disappeared completely. Harry put on a huge fake smile when he realized that his new husband disappeared without a trace on their wedding night. Harry sighed and took a drink of his wine as he sat at his and Nick's table. He looked around and saw his old band mates, minus Louis, standing and talking like old times. Harry stood up and walked to them, drinking the rest of his glass and handing it to a waiter. "Hey, guys." He smiled when he reached the three boys. "Harry! Man! Congrats!" Zayn congratulated Harry. Harry smiled and mumbled a 'thanks.' He stood awkwardly, not really knowing what to say to the boys that he has rarely spoken to in almost two years when the band split. "So... Has anyone heard from Lou?" He quietly asked. Liam looked at him and furrowed his eyebrows. "Nick said that he sent his invite back.. Didn't Nick tell you?" Liam asked him. Harry shook his head. "No.." He whispered. He couldn't believe that Louis would do that. He thought that Louis would have been happy that Harry was getting married and was happy. But then again, their last conversation wasn't the best and Harry loved Nick more than he's ever loved anyone else, including Louis. 

 

 

Later that night, Harry and Nick were on their way to their honeymoon in Hawaii. Harry was excited. They rented a nice house on the coast line and everything was going to he perfect and this was the night that they were going to make love as man and man, as husbands and Harry couldn't have been any happier. When they arrived at the house, Nick walked got out of the car and walked to the front door, opening it and leaving Harry to carry all of the bags in because Harry was the bride in this relationship as Nick had told him on the plane. And that is the reason why Harry was stuck cooking, cleaning and doing almost everything while Nick sat on his lazy bum the entire time. 

 

"I love you, husband." Harry giggled. It was their last night there. So far, they've done nothing together but fuck. Nick would fuck him a few times and leave, telling Harry to have his supper or lunch fixed and the house cleaned by the time he got back. Harry didn't mind, he loved Nick and Nick loved Harry. Harry would do anything to make Nick happy and to keep Nick as his. 

Nick looked at Harry and sighed. "You too." He told Harry, half heartedly. Truth is, Nick could care less about Harry. Harry just had money and was good in bed. Nick knew that Harry was more serious in the relationship and he took advantage of that. "Babe, go grab me a beer." He told Harry, who immediately got up and walked to the kitchen and came back seconds later with Nick's beer. Nick opened it and took a big gulp of it as he watched the footy game on the television. 

Harry sat back down next to Nick and cuddled to his side. Since Louis left for those /mistakes/, Harry has been completely lonely. That was until he and Nick had gotten together. Yeah, they moved fast, like sex on the second date fast, but Harry was getting over Louis. He had multiple one night stands, on where he had gotten a girl pregnant and he told her to get rid of the kid, but none of that helped heal his broken heart Harry was a horrible father. He gave Louis shit for being there for his kids, but like Louis's children, his kid was a mistake as well. None of those kids should be alive and if Louis hasn't fucked Eleanor that night, they'd still be together and probably married. But Louis just had to be a good father to those things he calls kids and chose them over Harry. That is what pissed Harry off the most. Louis chose two mistakes that weren't even born yet over his boyfriend. "Fuck me." He told Nick when he was getting mad at himself for thinking so much about Louis. He had to get Louis off his mind. He didn't want to think about what happened between him and Louis. Louis was his past. Louis made his decision and that decision wasn't Harry. 

Nick sighed and sat his beer down. "Go to the bedroom and get ready." He told Harry. Harry smiled and ran to the bedroom, stripping his clothes on the way. He jumped on the bed and stuck his bum in the air, waiting for Nick to get in him. Nick came in a few minutes later and stripped of his clothes. He climbed up in the bed and Harry looked back. "I love you, Nick." He told his husband, who didn't respond and just shoved himself in Harry. 

That night, Nick fucked Harry dry and raw, no lube, no prep, nothing. He really didn't care about Harry as they fucked or at all. Harry was very sore the next morning as they walked to their plane, Harry carrying the bags and limping as Nick walked far in front of Harry. "Come on, idiot!" He yelled at Harry. That was the first time that Nick has ever called Harry a bad name, and it wasn't the last.


	6. Chapter Five.

May 30, 2019

 

About three weeks after Harry and Nick's wedding, Leigha was sent to the hospital when she couldn't breath. Her breathing stopped for a minute and Louis was freaking out. He didn't know what was happening or what to do, so he rushed her to the hospital where she was hospitalized. She died a few days later, on June 2, 2019, with all four kids cuddled up to her side and Louis holding onto her hand tightly. When her heart stopped for the final time, the kids cried their little hearts out. They screamed and cried and refused to let go of her dead, cold body. Louis was completely quiet as he watched her die. He wanted to cry, but he remembered what she told him the first few days she and her children moved in with his family.

"I want them to grow up knowing that I love them and that I'll always be with them when I pass.." She began. She looked around the kitchen as she and Louis fixed supper. Louis looked at her as he put the chicken in the oven. "I don't want you to cry or anything when its my time to leave this earth and please, please take care of them. They love you and you are all that they have." She told him. She walked to the fridge and grabbed juice boxes for the kids and some soda for herself and Louis.

Louis looked at her and sat the sodas on the table. "Leigha.." He whispered. "Please don't think like that.. You're gonna beat this, I know it." Louis promised Leigha. Leigha chuckled and smiled sadly at him. "We both know that I'm not going to live.. I'm not going to make it." She sadly told him. Louis sighed and took the cooked chicken out of the oven and put some on each plate for the four children and for Leigha before fixing some for himself. He finished fixing their plates and sat them on the table where they belonged. Louis sat next to Leigha and rubbed her arm. "Leigha." He began. "Don't.." She interrupted him. "Just promise me you won't cry and that you'll be strong for them and be there for them when I do die?" She begged him. "I promise." He promised her as the kids ran in and sat down at their spots on the table. Louis walked over to his seat, letting Mary-Anne have her seat back. He smiled at them as they began to eat their food.

 

Louis remembered that conversation like it was yesterday. For the past few months while they were with him, Leigha and her kids became a part of his family. He loved them dearly and he didn't want to see them so upset. After the doctors came and took Leigha's dead, lifeless body away from them, Louis held the four children as best as he could and walked out of the hospital. Leigha's funeral was less than a week later, it was private and only Louis, Edward, Darcy, Mary-Anne, Eric and Louis's family were there. And again, Louis didn't cry, not near the kids anyways. He had to keep his promise and stay strong for the kids.

 

 

August 17, 2020

 

"Daddy!" Eric shouted from the door way of the living room, looking in at Louis and Darcy. Its been a little over a year, almost a year and a half, since Leigha's death and Louis was going to take the kids to her grave like he did every weekend. "Yes, baby?" Louis asked as he put Darcy's jacket on. "Who's my real daddy?" Eric asked innocently. Louis knew that this day would come, he just didn't think that it would come this soon. Eric was six years old and extremely curious about anything and everything. He and Mary-Anne both knew that Louis wasn't their real father, but he was their adopted father. Louis looked at the little boy and sighed. He looked up at the ceiling before replying, "Go get your brother and sister, we'll talk with all of them here.." He told Eric as he sat Darcy on the couch. Eric ran to find Mary-Anne and Edward before the three ran into the living room and sat down on the couch. Louis sat on the chair and rubbed his hands on his jeans.

"You guys know that Eric and Mary-Anne have a different father, right?" He asked his own children. Darcy and Edward nodded and looked curiously at their father. Louis cleared his throat and continued. "So, I guess its about time we talk about who he is.." Louis told them, clearing his throat agian and looking around the room. He took a deep breath and looked down at his lap before looking at the kids. They sat waiting patiently for Louis to continue. "Well, do you guys remember daddy's ex boyfriend, Harry?" He slowly asked them. They nodded, still not getting where Louis was going with this. "Well, that's who their real father is." He told them.

"Did he not love us?" Eric quietly asked a few minutes of silence. He had tears in his eyes and that nearly killed Louis, he hated seeing them sad. Louis quickly walked in front of Eric and pulled the young boy in for a hug. "I don't know.." Louis answered, not knowing if Harry loved them or not, but he was sure that Harry didn't. "Come on, lets go visit your mummy." He told them, hoping to get them to forget about their pathetic excuse of a biological father. Eric nodded and wiped his tears. Louis smiled at them and walked to the door.

They walked to the graveyard where Leigha laid to rest, next to her parents. Louis and the kids sat down by their graves and just talked to her, telling her and her parents about their week and what they did in school. "We started school today, mum!" Mary-Anne excitedly told her. "We all have the same teacher! Her name is Ms. Anna. She's really nice." Darcy told her. They all gushed about their first day of first grade to her and Louis sat there, smiling at them. His kids were growing up way too fast. "Uncle Adam said that daddy needs to get out more and find dates." Edward told Leigha's grave. Louis looked at his son and raised an eyebrow. Adam was one of Louis's co workers and best mates. Adam worked in the art department of the high school and Louis worked in the drama department. Adam and his family loved the two sets of twins and treated them as family. "When did he say that?" Louis asked, Edward replied with an 'All the time, daddy.'. Louis loved Adam like a brother, but Adam was always trying to get Louis to date and that got on Louis's nerves. Louis always denied any of the blind dates that Adam tried to set him up with, making up some lame excuse about why he couldn't go. Adam knew the real reason Louis didn't date, though. Harry was the reason, Harry still had Louis's heart. Louis felt like he was cheating on his married, pathetic excuse of an ex boyfriend when he went on little dates or whatever.

"You need to get over him, Lou. You're almost thirty and haven't been with anyone since you were twenty one! He's moved on and so should you, not just for you, but for those kids as well. You can't raise them by yourself forever." Adam would always tell Louis. Louis knew that he needed to grow some balls and start dating again, but he couldn't. He couldn't do that to Harry. He couldn't move on. Harry was and always will be his one and only. Just the thought of being with someone else made Louis feel sick. But he really needed to get over that jackass. Not just for himself, but for the four kids that were currently speaking to their mother like she was right in front of them. He got his phone out and opened his texting app. He composed a text to Adam. 'Is that one guy that you tried getting me to go on a date with last week still available?' He sent to his best mate, hoping that he was making the right decision of giving this whole 'dating' thing a try. Louis knew that Adam would be absolutely ecstatic that Louis was interested in dating, or going to meet someone that might be a potential boyfriend.

Adam replied a few minutes later. 'Yeah, and his name is John. Do you want to meet him or something? He said that he could meet you for coffee in an hour. I can watch the kids. I know you guys are visiting Leigha. Want me to get them?' Louis chuckled at his friend. 'Yeah, I'll meet him at Starbucks and drop the kids off at yours before I go.' He replied before putting his phone back in his pocket. "Okay, kids. Say bye to mummy.. You guys are going to Uncle Adam's house for a while." He told the four six year olds that were playing with the grass and placing random wildflowers on Leigha's and her parents graves. They smiled and stood up, grabbing Louis's hands or one of their siblings's hands, before walking to Adam's house. Adam's house wasn't that far from the grave yard, about ten minutes walking distance.

Louis stayed at Adam's house for a few minutes, listening to Adam tell him how John looked and what he liked to do and stuff like that. Louis just nodded as Adam told him, repeatedly, how happy he was that his best friend was finally attempting to move on with his life. Louis rolled his eyes and told Adam that he was only doing this for the kids and that the kids wouldn't meet this John guy until he and Louis were serious. He didn't want them to get attached to someone that might not stay in their lives for a long time. About thirty minutes of chatting with Adam, Louis looked at his watched and noticed that he had about fifteen minutes to be at Starbucks. He said his goodbyes and walked to where he was suppose to meet this mysterious man.


	7. Chapter Six.

August 17, 2020

 

Louis walked into the coffee shop and looked around for a man in a blue sweater. He smiled when he saw a very, very beautiful man walk up to him, smiling widely. "Are you Louis?" The man asked. Louis nodded his head, he wasn't able to say anything because his voice was stuck in his throat. For the first time, Adam picked a nice looking man for Louis to see. Louis blushed and shook the man's hand. "I'm Stanley, but you can call me Stan." He told Louis.

Louis and Stan made their way to a booth, Louis sitting in the seat opposite of Stan and picked up the tea that Stan had ordered him. "I hope I ordered it right.. Adam told me that he thought that Yorkshire was your favorite.." Stan blushed and looked down at the table. Louis smiled widely and took a drink of it. "It is my favorite, thank you, Stan." Louis thanked him. Stan sat up straighter and cleared his throat. "Sorry, I'm not used to going on dates.. Adam told me that you agreed and told me to get here.." Stan admitted. Louis laughed loudly. "Oh, God. Adam has trying to get me back on the dating scene for ever!" He giggled and covered his mouth in embarrassment. Stan smiled wider and grabbed Louis's hand and pulled it away from Louis's mouth. "You have an adorable giggle.. And you're even cuter when you blush." Stan told Louis, causing Louis to blush even more,

"So.." Louis began. "Tell me about yourself?" He asked, raising his right eyebrow and taking a sip of the tea. He looked in Stan's eyes and smiled. For the first time in seven or so years, he was happy with another man who wasn't Harry and Harry wasn't even on Louis's mind. 

"Well, I'll be thirty in a few months, my birthday is in November.. November 16.. Uh.. I work at the clinic here in town... I'm the co owner.. Uh. I went to Harvard... I don't have any children, but I really want some.. And my favorite color is blue!" Stan grinned widely. Louis was impressed about Stan's job and that he went to Harvard and that he co owned a business. 

"Wow..." Louis mumbled. "Uh.. I work at the school.. I'll be twenty nine on Christmas Eve.. I have four kids... Two sets of twins.. One set is mine, Edward and Darcy.. And one set is my ex's.. He didn't want them and their mother passed away from cancer last year.. Their names are Eric and Mary-Anne.. I work at the high school... Head of the drama department.. And I used to be in a band.. But I don't talk about them much.." Louis told Stan, whispering the last part sadly. He hated bringing up the band that he hadn't spoken with in years.

Stan nodded and took a drink of his own tea. "I understand why you don't want to talk about them.. My little sister was in love with them, until you left. The band just wasn't the same after that, But about your kids! Wow, four? That's amazing." Stan smiled and sat his drink down. Louis was happy that Stan didn't want to talk about One Direction and he was happy that the subject was changed quickly. 

Louis nodded and took a bite of the cinnamon roll that was brought their way. "Yeah. They are all six.. About a month apart.." He smiled. Louis absolutely loved talking about his kids. His kids were his safety, He could always talk about them. "I even have a picture of them!" He smiled and got his phone out, showing Stan the pictures of the four children.

Stan looked at the pictures and cooed at how cute the kids were. Louis decided that maybe, just maybe, dating wouldn't be that bad. Maybe, just maybe, he'd give it a try. He also decided that he liked Stan and he hoped that maybe, just maybe, Stan liked him back. At the end of their little meeting, Stan and Louis exchanged numbers and set up another date for them to get to know each other better. 

 

Hours after he left Adam's house, he arrived with a large smile on his face. Adam opened his front door and smiled at Louis. "How did it go?" He asked as he pulled Louis into the house. Louis only smiled wider and sighed happily as he dumped his body on Adam's couch. "Amazing! He's perfect! And he didn't run when I told him about the kids!" Louis gushed, not caring that he sounded like a teenage girl. He was happy and nothing was going to change that. Nothing, nothing at all.

Adam smiled and pulled Louis in for a hug. "I told you that you would like him, so do you two have another date?" He asked. Louis nodded and blushed. "Yeah, he asked me to accompany him to a movie and dinner date Wednesday. And of course I said yes!" He smiled at Adam. Adam was happy that his best friend finally found someone who made him happy. "And I'm guessing that I'm babysitting?" He asked, Louis nodded. "Please. I don't want them to meet him until Stan and I are more serious than we are. I don't want them to be attached to someone who isn't going to stay around.." Louis whispered. Adam smiled and hugged Louis again. "I'd love to watch them, you and Stan be careful on your date.. And you better tell me how it goes Thursday at school!" Adam told Louis. Louis nodded and mumbled an 'of course'. 

Soon, Louis and Adam carefully put the four sleeping children in Adam's car and Adam drove them home. Louis thanked his friend again for setting up his date with, who he thought was, the most perfect guy in whole world and for taking them home. "Really, Lou. It's not a problem." Adam told Louis for the umpteenth time as they put the kids in their respective rooms. Louis smiled at Adam and pulled him in for another hug, whispering his thanks again before Adam left to go to his own home and Louis got ready for bed. For the first time since Harry, Louis slept peacefully with no night mares what so ever.


	8. A/N

Does someone want to edit my stories? I don't feel like editing and I know that there are some mistakes in my stories. I would really appreciate it if someone was nice enough to edit them.

If you want to edit them, please contact me before hand and stuff.

I want my stories to have the basic grammar, spelling and punctuation editing done, but I also need things edited that I messed up on, like names or using the wrong pronouns and verbs and stuff like that.

And if someone could, I would really appreciate a co-writer. :) 

Please help me, someone. :) I love you all! <3


	9. IMPORTANT OPPORTUNITY! PLEASE READ!

_ **IMPORTANT OPPORTUNITY! PLEASE READ!** _

 

I have an opportunity for whoever is wants it. I am in need of some editors and co-writers. I have two applications for whoever wants to fill them out.

Here they are:

Co-writer application:

<https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1Uu-dY0fMsTkEIHOT6hKDuQ3iqf4xz9kS1EsZCJ9Taug/viewform?usp=send_form> 

 

 

Editor application:

<https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1Efc73aUlKmQD6NY5XrJApDnt20AI6wZNzjGg0RUCVRk/viewform?usp=send_form> 

 

Please help me.


	10. EBOOKS-TREE.COM

I do not know who, but someone has posted this story on ebooks-tree.com

Whoever had posted it, please fess up. Tell me who you are. I just want to know who would do this, and why someone would do this. 

It is sad, really, that someone is posting my work on another site without permission.

I never thought that my works would be good enough for something like this. I am very upset. So, please fess up if you did this.

 

And if anyone has an ebooks-tree.com account, please look up my AO3 username and see if my authors notes and such are still on it and if I am credited at all for those stories.

I have sent two emails regarding the four books of mine that were posted on there. Hopefully they are taken down soon.  

The four books that were posted on there are: Accidental Daddy, Jack Frost, Marrying You (Book 3) ON HOLD, and Forever and Always (Larry).


	11. Author's note

I have a backup account. I also have posted a fic on that account that some people might not like it approve of. So, you don't have to read it if you don't want to or like it. But please subscribe to the backup account just in case something happens to this account. The account is

[justgivingitatry](http://archiveofourown.org/users/justgivingitatry/pseuds/justgivingitatry)


End file.
